


but i know i missed you

by catgirlkasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, happy ending tho i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlkasa/pseuds/catgirlkasa
Summary: mikasa may be oblivious but...no actually that's it.if only annie could have just noticed that a little sooner.--betty au, but like barely.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	but i know i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this, i'm not going to lie. i wrote this in one sitting. 
> 
> written for the homie.

Today was awful.

_“Did you hear, Annie switched her whole schedule. She’s not even in the same homeroom anymore?”_

_“Yeah, heard she stormed into the counseling office yesterday and demanded it.”_

Those are the words that Mikasa hears when she arrives in her homeroom period class, not the rambling of how no one did their calculus homework or how they heard that there might be pizza at the lunch hall today. No whining about being uniform cited for not having their tie on wrong or having their shirt unbuttoned one too many times. Not the many things that can be heard on a Monday morning.

Not even the snores coming from Sasha in the back of the room. No, she’s wide awake and talking to Connie, looking away when she catches the eyes of her. Mikasa has to sigh under her breath. That means even Sasha’s heard the news form their friends.

“I can’t believe Levi let her just switch classes,” Another voice said as she passes by and collapses in her desk chair. She feels exhausted and irritated. She can’t handle the gossip anymore today.

“Hey,” She kicks at their desk in front of her. “Instead of gossiping maybe go to your seat before the bell rings so we don’t get lectured about being ready again today.”

She knows her voice sounds meaner than normal and though she’s usually regarded as the top volleyball star in the school, she really doesn’t even care to keep up her enjoyable personality right now.

Not right now.

“Hey, so uh that thing with Annie…”, she hears Connie say from the back of the room. It’s followed by a slapping sound.

“Dude, shut up.” She hears Jean’s voice next.

Mikasa would whine under her breath if she could, because she feels like it, because she just feels like shit. But since she can’t, she just buries her face in her arms and hopes the darkness can swallow her up and that she can erase the problems from the week before.

Yeah, today was fucking awful.

\--

It had all been just a huge mistake. A misunderstanding even, Mikasa swears it is up and down but Annie is just as stubborn as Mikasa is herself and so instead of talking it out there’s just a yelling match in the girl’s locker room.

Mikasa’s barely changed from volleyball practice, she’s got dripping wet hair from the shower she’d just taken, she’s in loses gym shorts she’d thrown on so she can just walk home and her shirt’s one of Annie’s, ironically. Annie’s still in her clothes from the day, holding the bag she was going to use to change in for cheerleading.

Mikasa would normally pay good money just to see Annie her cheerleading uniform, she’s beautiful all the time, but she’s extra cute then.

Except, she can’t really say that right now because they’re in the dead middle of an argument that she’s not even sure how it started anymore. What was it that Annie was upset about again?

“Annie, if you would just listen…”

“Why would I?”

“Annie!” Mikasa reaches out to circle her wrist and tug her back.

“Did you go out with Sasha the other day?” Annie tries to tug her wrist back but Mikasa just moves her hand down so it’s holding her hand instead of her wrist. Annie seems to take a quick breath, almost like it’s hard to. “Ymir said you went to dinner with her. She saw you at the diner she goes with Historia too.”

“What? I mean we went to dinner and a movie, yeah.” Mikasa’s eyes squint slightly. Sasha had joked about taking Mikasa on a date after helping her pass a huge exam in their calculus class, but that had been it. “Wait, Ymir saw us?”

“Hm, okay.” Annie’s looking hurt. And Mikasa can’t tell why, she’s so confused that it’s genuinely hurting her heart that she can’t read her friend anymore. “I should have like, guessed, or whatever. I’m an idiot. Look, let’s forget this Friday. Actually, let’s forget everything right now. I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Annie you’re not making sense.”

“Look. Mikasa. Space. Let’s take some, yeah?” Annie finally tugs her hand away and runs it through her hair. Her other hand tightens on the strap to her bag. “Yeah. Okay. Cool. I’m going now.”

“Annie, what?”

“Going.”

Mikasa wants to stop her but Annie’s bolted out of the locker room while she’s trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

She tries all weekend to find out even. She calls and texts, she does so until her phone number is blocked. She’d try other ways but she’s kind of getting the picture of not wanting to be talked to.

Mikasa whines to Eren and cries to Armin, but both seem to know something she doesn’t, and though Eren seems to side with her no matter what, Armin seems to be holding something back.

She can’t get anything out of either of them though, and it’s made her madder by Monday morning.

\--

At least the rumors were right, there was pizza at lunch, not that Mikasa thought she could even stomach at she stared at it. Nothing had gone right that moment, everything had felt like it all went wrong. Maybe it had, maybe it had been since Thursday when everything had gone to fucking hell.

With a sigh she leans back in her chair and sighs, covering her face with her hands. She feels the need to scream into them, she only reigns it in because she knows she’s surrounded by hundreds of students and in public. She doesn’t need that embarrassment right now, she’s probably going to get enough later at practice when she can’t focus.

Stupid Annie.

_What was going on?_

It’s all she can think about.

“Careful, Mika, if you lean back to far, you’re going to fall over.” Armin’s voice rings through her ears, it takes her by surprise to the point that the chair does wobble. The only reason she can catch herself is that another set of hands comes from behind and catches the chair.

“Yeah, what Armin said. Careful,” Eren’s not usually one to advocate for care, but he’s got a weak smile on his face as she looks up to him from the chair. “Don’t want to hurt the volleyball’s star player.”

They both come over to sit on each side of her. She glances across the way to where she sees Annie with Reiner, Ymir and basically everyone else they know. The only exception is the trio of troublemakers, Connie, Jean, and Sasha, they have the next in the detention room. An unfortunate happenstance that was only a result of a food fight from two weeks ago.

“Hey,” she speaks quietly, glancing between them. “You didn’t have to come over here, you could have sat with them.”

“Nah, you’re our best friend,” Eren elbows her a little and has a grin that’s always been her grounding rock in this world. Her brother might feel like the only thing she has in this world, but he’s never hesitated to remind her that she’s got so many others. Just like…

“Yeah! We’d never let you mope over here by yourself, Mikasa!” Yeah, just like Armin. Even when he says things like that.

“I was not moping.”

“Sure looked like moping,” Eren says around a mouthful of pizza. Gross.

“Gross. Chew your food before talking, idiot.” She sighs, before glancing off to the table with Annie again. She’s not facing her, but maybe that’s the best, she can stare at Annie’s back pitifully and she won’t know. “I just still don’t get what happened.”

“Mikasa…” Armin starts, but Eren clears his throat and Armin closes his mouth. It’s been like this all weekend and now today. It’s irritating her again; she growls under her breath.

“Would you two stop that? What are you keeping from me?”

“Told you, Mika, you gotta figure that out yourself,” Eren says again with a mouthful. This time she just looks away and huffs, not going to remind him again. If he chokes, that’s on him.

“Mikasa…” Armin starts again. “You really just need to…you’ll just have to figure this one out on your own.”

She hates that answer too. How is she supposed to figure out something if no one is helping her?  
“You got this!” Armin starts again, she feels Armin kick at Eren from across her.

“Oh! Yeah, of course, you do, dummy.” He clears his throat, trying to cover up the fact he almost choked. Just like she predicted. “Still no luck on talking to her?”

“She switched homerooms.” She mumbles as she places her face on her palm, looking off into the distance. It is hurting now to look at Annie, even though she wants to. “Dramatic much? I don’t even know what happened.”

Armin winces audibly.

“Don’t make assumptions, Mikasa,” he murmurs.

“What does that even mean.”

“I’m just saying.” He throws his hands up. Looking at Eren for some assistance, she can tell.

“Doesn’t she have like, Spanish with you as last class with you Armin?” He questions and Mikasa turns to him quickly.

“Does she?”

“I don’t know, you said she switched classes. That could have changed.” He looks at her from the distance, he raises an eyebrow. But by the time Mikasa looks over there, Annie has turned away. She wonders if Armin got to see her look over. She hopes so. “Maybe you should give her a few more days of space, Mikasa. She’ll probably come to you.”

Mikasa can’t help but groan and flop her body back onto the table.

“I don’t want to do that.”

“I know but…you know Annie, she has to come to you. Not the other way around.”

“It’s been days!”

“It might take a while but give her a chance.”

\--

Mikasa does give her a chance. She gives her two weeks. It’s agony. 

Mikasa’s laying in the gym, it’s at least a half-hour after practice and all she can do is stare up at the ugly ceiling and hate herself a little.

She’s drenched in sweat; she’s pulled her shirt up a little to let air hit her stomach and keep it from sticking to her skin. She’s kicked her shoes off just lying there in her gym uniform and her pity. Normally she’d find the green of the practice outfit something comforting, but the color reminds her of Annie’s cheerleading outfit. The blue in the numbers reminds her of Annie’s eyes. Everything reminds her of Annie at this point.

The practice had sucked. It has sucked, because she’s been feeling like shit, emotionally and mentally. She misses Annie, and it’s hit every facet of her life at this point.

So, she told herself she’d practice after everyone left, except she hasn’t. She’s just put herself on the ground, not caring about anything.

Just replaying the last two weeks. Replaying the fight. Replaying how not a few days before that she had been asked to go to this carnival with Annie, and how she was excited. Now the carnival has passed and every time Annie passes, she just feels a shock to her heart.

Worst of all. She feels the jolt of jealousy she’s felt for two days, since she saw Hitch and Annie in the window of a coffee shop, looking a little too close for comfort.

She hates that one, she hates it because she can’t figure it out. Hitch and Annie have been friends for a while, not as close as those two had been but…it had never bothered her before. But it had seemed the two were breathing basically the same air. That was their thing, being that close. Holding hands. Drinking at that coffee shop.

She hates it. She hates all of this.

She almost starts crying, her eyes closed because she would never admit she felt like that. It’s only almost though because a kick, hard enough to get her attention, is done right into her side.

“What are you doing? You better not be fucking dead.”

She knows that voice. Holy shit, she knows that voice, she’s missed it so much.

She sits up so fast that she kind of causes stars in her eyes, white specs that cause her to be a little dizzy.

“Woah,” she goes to rub at her eye for a second before looking up at Annie who is staring down at her with a little glare and a frown. “Annie?”

“Oh good, you aren’t dead.” She seems to linger but turns almost like she wants to go. In an instinct, or maybe fear, Mikasa goes and shoots her hand out and wraps a hand around Annie’s exposed ankle. Noticing only then that Annie was in her cheerleading outfit. Did they have practice or something? “Uh…”

“Wait, don’t go.” Her voice seems small, fragile, scared. Mikasa doesn’t know why or how it’s happening but the idea of Annie leaving when she just got her back, even for a second seems terrifying. “You just got here.”

“Yeah, because you looked like a ball hit you in the head and you fell to the floor.” Annie’s normally angry tone actually sounds teasing for a moment. She’s got the slightest of a smile, but it’s gone in an instant when Mikasa goes to return it. “Thought I’d have to call an ambulance or something.”

“If I said you did, would you stay longer?”

Mikasa doesn’t mean to say it, but when Annie has to look away because it at least looks like her cheeks have turned red, she feels a little victorious. Even if she felt a little stupid saying it.

“Idiot. No, I’d pass you on to the nurse.” Annie’s cleared her throat and crossed her arms, she’s trying to look intimidating, but she doesn’t really seem it. She’s never seemed that way to Mikasa.

Mikasa pulls her legs up under herself, more so she’s sitting up, but doesn’t let Annie go. She can’t. what if that meant this was the last time, she talked to her?  
“You cared enough to check on me?”

Annie’s face seems to get even redder. It’s super cute.

Though, Annie has always been really cute.

“I wasn’t going to just let you die because you’ve pissed me off.” Her voice almost sounds offended. Mikasa has to look down at that. “Are you going to let me go.”

“This is the first time you’ve talked to me since then, I’m scared if I do, you’re going to run off.” It’s so honest, it almost hurt to say. But Armin’s told her over the last two weeks that she probably won’t ever figure out what’s going on if she’s not honest with herself, so, maybe this is a good start. “I don’t want that.”

Annie groans, and it’s loud, and she’s glanced back at Mikasa at this point. She looks like she’s heavily contemplating something. It’s a very long contemplation, Mikasa’s pretty sure she could have counted to thirty before she finally huffs and grumbles under her breath.

Then she does something Mikasa couldn’t figure out, she stays.

“Why are you on the floor?”

It’s a valid question. Most of the reason was that she was contemplative, practice sucked and she wanted to practice more. But she had kind of forgot the other part until she’d felt it throb again. Annie really was that distracting.

“Oh. I rolled my ankle and it hurt to stand.”

Annie’s eyes widen and she takes in the way Mikasa’s sitting and then looks at her discarded shoes and then back at Mikasa. She almost looks angry, which kind of makes sense normally, but she hasn’t even done anything yet.

“Why the fuck are you sitting on it then!? Idiot!” Annie almost sounds concerned. She also sounds…kind of mad. Mikasa laughs a little at first because it’s a funny tone, but she stops immediately when her glare is fixated on her.

“Huh?”

“Sit right and take your sock off.” Annie says as she sits down on the ground herself to look at the ankle, Mikasa is pealing the sock off of. Mikasa gives her a questioning look. Isn’t she like…ignoring her? “Why the fuck are you like this,” is the grumble Mikasa gets in response.

\--

Turns out, it’s a sprain or something like that anyway. The nurse is like, super unhelpful in their school. Mikasa is sitting in one of the beds with ice on her ankle, as she leans up against the wall with the pillow propping her up.

And no one would ever guess who is sitting with her while she waits for the ice to do a little magic so she can go home. She still hasn’t figured out how that’s happening, but she figures maybe she’ll call Carla or someone. She rode her bike here, but she’d figure someone could come get her.

It had been eerily silent. Annie looks deep in thought and Mikasa hadn’t wanted to scare her away, so she hadn’t spoken. And just when she was about to thank her, Annie completely interrupts her before she can even speak.

“Were you even going to tell anyone or were you just going to go home with that?” Annie gestures toward Mikasa’s ankle.

While she was laying there, she hadn’t really thought of it. She’d really just been thinking of Annie and a few other things. She supposes that she’d probably just use her bike to lean against and walk home. She didn’t have practice for a few days, and after that she’d probably would have just worked through it.

“Uh…no, probably not.”

“God…you’re such-“

“An idiot, I know.”

“No,” Annie grumbles and shakes her head. “You’re fucking oblivious that’s what you are. You think that others don’t need to care about you, so you don’t make them worry. You are oblivious to your own pain. You can’t even see my- I mean your own fucking feelings. Maybe you are an idiot.”

Mikasa feels her cheeks redden this time, she was literally just insulted but it’s the first time Annie’s really talked to her in two weeks and it’s out of some care, in Annie’s own way. Yeah, her heart’s going a little fast. Whatever, she doesn’t know why but, it’s okay.

Maybe Annie was right, she does kind of just let herself be oblivious to her own feelings, huh? Wait, why did Annie say the word _my_ , for a second.

“Wait-“

“Don’t.”

“But, I wanna know,” Mikasa has a pout. “You almost said something else.”

Annie crosses her arms again, propping her own legs up at the end of the bed so she’s leaning in her own chair but spread out on the nurse’s bed. She’s not looking at her, “I just said don’t.”

“I know but…”

“You’re so irritating. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head on the gym floor too?” Annie’s voice seems annoyed but sort of familiar too. Kind of…endearing. Mikasa’s missed it.

“No, I swear I didn’t.” But Mikasa leans over, even though she probably shouldn’t be, and grabs at Annie’s arms until she releases them, and she can hold Annie’s hand. She expects her to pull away, but she doesn’t. Annie even lets her move her palm around until she can intertwine their fingers like they used to. “C’mon. Please? Especially if it has to do with our fight. I’m so…I miss you so much. Please I want to fix it.”

Annie goes quiet. She stares at their hands, just sitting there in Mikasa’s lap. Mikasa is just happy that the nurse had left for the day, this moment felt private. Another pang in her chest almost confirmed it. She just wishes she knew why that kept happening. Why did it only happen around Annie?

Annie sighs but she nods her head and Mikasa feels a little victorious.

“You didn’t go on a date with Sasha, did you? It was just dinner, huh?” Annie finally whispers, it feels almost like Annie has some sort of emotion behind the words that Mikasa can’t pinpoint. “I thought it was a date.”

That’s shocks Mikasa though. A date? With Sasha?

“Why…would I go on a date with Sasha?” Mikasa doesn’t tease or yell, she just genuinely wants to know. “No one’s asked me out on a date in like, months.”

Annie laughs and Mikasa notes that it sounds sad, “I did.”

“Huh?” She asks not just because she’s confused, but because Mikasa is sure she misheard.

“I said that I did.” Annie squeezes Mikasa’s hand, and Mikasa holds tighter. She’s scared almost that Annie was doing it as a way to let herk now she was going to let go. But she didn’t want her to.

“Annie?”

“I asked you on a date. I asked you to the carnival. And then you went out with Sasha, and I thought that was a date.” Annie’s voice is shaky, her whole body is actually. “But then I realized, about a week ago, you didn’t go on a date with her. And you didn’t know I asked you on one either. Because that’s just how you are. Oblivious.”

“You…that was supposed to be a date? With me?”

Annie nods and it’s slow, but her eyes don’t leave Mikasa’s, her face may be red and she looks like she wants to cry but she doesn’t look away. Mikasa gets the instant urge to hold her.

“After that, I didn’t know how to talk to you anymore. I thought you were just playing me, teasing me as a joke. But after that, I realized, I never had a shot anyway.” Annie laughs, and this time it really is self-deprecating. “You didn’t mess with me, because you don’t even like me.”

“Annie…”

She has so much to say except she’s interrupted by a very loud alarm coming from Annie’s phone. Annie pulls her hand away and wipes at her eyes, she doesn’t think she’s supposed to see but she does. She made Annie cry, and it feels awful. Really fucking awful.

“That’s the alarm, I don’t want to mess up your ankle anymore. Let’s get the ice off.”

“Annie.”

“How are you getting home?”

“Annie.”

“Actually, never mind,” She’s moving the ice and helping get her sock back on as carefully as she can. “I’ll take you home in the car. It’s fine.”

“Annie!”

Annie had been over by the desk throwing away the ice when, “Oh, good, at least that stupid nurse knew to leave you a crutch and a note for the coach.” She grabs them off the desk where the crutch had been leaning and the note was. She’s not letting her say anything, Mikasa realizes.

It’s like the whole way home too. Every time Mikasa tries to say something, Annie changes the subject. Eventually, they fall into a quiet silence.

\--

The groups aren’t separated anymore, at least not as much as before. Even Connie, Sasha, and Jean get to make it back to lunch, so they seem pretty lively as a group. But Mikasa catches Annie staring at her now and again, and Mikasa knows she’s been caught as well.

It feels miserable.

It’s back to the old but it’s not the same. Annie sits as far as she can from her, she’s still not back in her homeroom, and they don’t talk outside of the group.

Mikasa hates it.

She even says so to Armin while she’s sitting in his room, watching Eren and Armin try to beat some strange game about zombies and something or other, and honestly, she doesn’t care. It’s not any of the games she likes to play with them so she’s not trying.

“If you hate it so much, have you really thought of why?” Armin sounds knowing, he’s got a bit of a skill in that. Manipulation in words. He’d probably have the ability to be really mean if he tried. Right now, he’s just being a pain the ass.

She’s hanging off his bed, upside down, feeling the blood rush to her head, because maybe then she can figure it out, “Obviously. All it does is make my chest hurt, and I get that same stupid feeling in my stomach. It happens every time I think about her. Or what she said about a date.”

“Uh..what feeling?” Eren finally chimes in.

“Like, I don’t know, my stomach feels light or something.”

Armin finally turns away from the game just to look at her almost incredulous, “You mean _butterflies_?”

“What?” She finally sits up fast and then groans when it feels awful. “Did you just say butterflies?”

“Have you…never had butterflies before, Mikasa?” Armin questions almost concerned and Mikasa feels her shaking her head.

“Obviously not.” But she feels her voice seem shaken, and she bites her lip. “I don’t…think so anyway. I’ve just always felt like that around her.”

“Sounds like something you should probably unpack, Mika.”

Eren is so unhelpful its ridiculous.

\--

Butterflies is the least of her worries as another week is past. Now she realizes her palms sweat, her heart races, and she has this strange urge to hold hands with Annie or stare directly at her lips.

It’s feeling very, very, very much like romantic feelings according to every google search she’s made.

She’s stopped asking the boys because every response she gets from them is, “Ha. Gay.”

Or the other, specifically from Armin. “It’s okay to be in love Mikasa.”

She is not in love; she’s just currently staring at Annie from behind her as she is once again back in all her classes from the first time around.

(It seemed like Counselor Levi was all too ready put her back from old classes, something about paperwork, or something. She doesn’t know, she got distracted when Annie told her.)

She’s going to fail calculus even more than Sasha is at this point, if she keeps staring at her, but honestly, she doesn’t care.

\--

Okay, she’s decided. After literally letting herself get hit in the face by a ball when Annie walked by in her uniform, she might, kind of, always been in some sort of love with Annie.

She’s sitting in the nurse’s office, again, except this time with Sasha who is just staring at her completely smug.

“So…are you going to tell her or?”

“Shut up, Sasha.”

“I’m just saying.

Mikasa grumbles and looks away. She’s pretty sure she’s lost all chances with Annie, after everything from before, there’s no way Annie still likes her.

“You know, I know you said no. But Annie’s gonna be at Ymir’s party on Saturday. If you wanna go.”

Well, she didn’t. But now she kind of does.

\--

Mikasa dreams of kissing her the night before the party.

Then she daydreams about doing it the whole day before the party.

Then she sees her the night of the party, and she sees Hitch about to kiss Annie, and in a blur of complete black out actions she steals her away. Literally running away with her, as soon as she can, she yells behind her an apology, but it feels pretty fake, “Sorry, Hitch, I just need to borrow her!”

Before she can even realize what she’s doing, she’s pulling Annie gently by their intertwined hands toward the garden in the back of Ymir’s house, hidden away. Mikasa only knows this because she’s been to this house more times than she can count, when she was helping Historia figure out her feelings with Ymir.

Annie’s out of breath from following behind, but she’s confused too, Mikasa can tell by the confused look on her face when they stop in the spot hidden away from the rest of the party. It takes her a few minutes to catch up with the situation. And in those few minutes, Mikasa is too scared to even speak.

The only thing her brain can think about is how much she didn’t want Annie to kiss Hitch.

“Uh, what the fuck, Mikasa,” Is what breaks the silence. Annie’s wearing a hoodie and it falls past her hands and low on her form. If Mikasa was any cockier, she’d point out to Annie that she’s wearing her hoodie. She’s content with just knowing that herself though.

Instead of any logical explanation, she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Hitch was about to kiss you.” Annie laughs loud and Mikasa can only assume it’s at how panicked she sounds.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t like that.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t really either, so that makes two of us.”

“Oh.”

Annie’s laugh is a little brighter than, her face is a little flushed, and Mikasa notes the way her eyes crinkle just a little with the way she’s smiling a little too much. Mikasa realizes once again, she really wants to kiss Annie.

“So…you didn’t want Hitch to kiss me, and you what? Saw me and decided to run away with me all the way to the…what are these?” She points to the flowers behind her. “Some type of daisy.”

Mikasa who is incredibly embarrassed just shakes her head. “That wasn’t even close.”

“My assumption or the flowers.” Annie’s eyes have a spark in them, one Mikasa hasn’t seen in weeks. This feels so comfortable, so familiar, Mikasa’s missed this.

“The flowers.”

“Hm…”

“I didn’t like it. I’m serious.” Mikasa has a frown, she’s pretty sure it might even be a pout. “She’s been all over you, for like, three weeks.”  
“And you’ve noticed this because you’re a creep who keeps staring?” Annie’s voice is teasing but she also makes a valid point.

Mikasa responds with the best way she can, a long drawn-out whine.

“You know, if people believed me that the badass volleyball star, Mikasa Ackerman made noises like that, your reputation would be ruined.” Annie’s moved to run her fingers through Mikasa’s hair. She guesses moving fly hairs away from all the running. Mikasa ducks her head just a bit so she can reach, but now she can see Annie’s standing on her tip toes to do it.

“You’re so small.”

“I have a handful of your hair, and I will pull it.”

Mikasa debates what she wants to say while they’re in comfortable silence. It’s not until Annie pulls back and she has a small smile on her face, one that Mikasa’s been missing that she finally decides on what to say.

“I didn’t want Hitch kissing you because I wanted to be the one doing that.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Mikasa, in any other situation, would have probably looked away out of sheer nervousness. But she can’t stop looking at Annie. She can’t stop thinking about kissing her. She can’t stop thinking about how she definitely wishes she went to the carnival date with Annie. She can’t just stop thinking about Annie.

“You know, I think this is the part where we kiss.”

“Who said I wanted you to kiss me, maybe I wanted Hitch to ki-“

Annie doesn’t get to finish the question because Mikasa decides that’s enough talk for the night.

Kissing Annie is so chaste it might not even count as a kiss. At least the first time, it’s simply a press of lips to one another. It’s soft, the opposite of how they are.

When she pulls away, Mikasa wants more, but Annie’s so frozen that her eyes are still closed, and her hands are held in midair like they don’t know what to do. It takes her a minute to recover, and Mikasa finds it…cute.

“T-that wasn’t a kiss.”

Mikasa laughs, “No?”

“N-Not the kiss that I was going to get from-“

“Finish that sentence and I won’t give you another one.”

Annie pouts but she looks at Mikasa anyways. Mikasa is sure she’s never seen a look quite like that from her.

“It wasn’t serious, I’m definitely going to give you another one.”

And she does, they kiss until they are out of breath. Until they’ve both shown each other the types of feelings they’ve felt over the last few weeks. Annie showing how absolutely frustrated she’s been and Mikasa shows how absolutely crazy for she’s become. Until they think it’s been too long, and they’ve been noticed gone.

Until they’ve gotten caught by Ymir.

They don’t leave each other’s sides all night.

\--

“You know,” Annie starts. “There’s a festival coming up in a week.”

They’re studying and Mikasa’s deep within a physics book, wanting to die a little bit inside. Because Annie’s forced their study date to be really all about studying, “Hm? Is there?”

“Yeah. We should go.”

“Okay, sure.”

“This is a date. I’m asking you on a date.”

“Yeah, I know. This time anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> my posting twt is the same @ (catgirlkasa)


End file.
